It Only Takes Three Little Words
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: It's a cute little oneshot that will leave you craving more. IXK


So I am currently writing chapters for a fan fiction called She's Not Mine. But since I was watching some other episodes today I was inspired to write a one-shot. I hope you like it. Please rate and review!

* * *

_**It Only Takes Three Little Words **_

One yellow bag, one pink bike, one well, one word, and one stubborn hanyou. That's all it took to make one miko and a bottle of jewel shards disappear. If he had swallowed his pride, if he had just been a bit more kind maybe she wouldn't be traveling through the blue light to the modern states era. Maybe instead she would be with him helping stop Naraku instead of putting their team on hold. He needed her and he knew it.

*************************************************************

Stomping back to Kadae's hut the stubborn silver haired hanyou takes his place among his friends. He didn't need her. He had the others. There was Miroku the lecherous dark haired monk, Sango the beautiful brown eyed demon slayer, Kirara the powerful two-tailed demon cat, and of course Shippo the redheaded demon fox kit. He'd be just fine without her in his life. She was only weighing them down. He'd be a lot better off without her.

*************************************************************

Back in the modern states era the dark haired miko has just returned. Pulling herself out of the accursed well she starts to walk out of her family's shrine. Walking inside her home she finds her family carrying out their daily duties. They had sensed her foul mood by the slamming of the door; early trips home always meant arguments. Stomping up the stairs to the bathroom, she shut the door with a hard _BANG. _It was a pre-warning that if anyone should come in they would face her wrath. Sinking into the warm waters and foam fortress the miko washes her troubles away. It was his fault she had come back. He should have to be the first to apologize.

*************************************************************

Hovering over the fire pit shadows dancing off his features the hanyou frowns at the sets of eyes giving him dirty looks. What had he done to piss them off? This really was not their battle to fight, yet they insist on getting involved. Growling he turns his head towards the door. He didn't do anything wrong. There was nothing more to say about it. As long as she had the shards she'd come back. And when she did come things would go back to normal.

*************************************************************

Face thrust down into the pillows the miko lets out a huge sigh. She loved this bed, it was better a lot better than sleeping on the cold hard forest floor. Wait, how could she say that? She loved sleeping on the forest floor. She loved the starry night sky, the fireflies dancing around her head, the crackle of the lighted wood, and him. The one who forces her to loose her temper. The one who makes her feel confused and frustrated. The one who protects her with all his strength. As much as she hates his pride and arrogance, she loves him. But she can't give in right? She has to teach him a lesson. She needs to make him realize he needs her. And that he cannot defeat Naraku on his own.

*************************************************************

Morning's light was like an attack from a thousand demons. He hadn't slept a wink all night. He always slept better with her around. Hold on where was that coming from? He couldn't stand her! She only made things worse! Why would he miss sleeping with her? He didn't, he doesn't, it's absurd. No way could he be cracking under the pressure of knowing he might have actually screwed up.

*************************************************************

The alarm's ring was like a stack of bricks collapsing on her head. Tossing and turning all night; sleep was futile. Had she really missed those watchful eyes? The eyes she had constantly caught starring at her. Amber-honey, beautiful, pained, and ever watchful. There were no other eyes like his in the entire world. Would she ever see them again? What if he wouldn't come for her? What if she asked him to forgive her, and he refused to accept?

*************************************************************

Nothing to do. They were stuck until he want to get her, or she came back. Knowing their luck the miko would return on her own and the hanyou wouldn't learn his lesson. And once again there would be a chain of continuous fights. Pacing back and forth in the little hut the hanyou contemplates on wither he should walk to the well, or just stay as far away as possible.

*************************************************************

Sitting at the kitchen table her cereal bowl looks blank. Swirling the spoon around in her milk, her alphabet cereal spells out his name. What the hell? Refusing to sur-come to the milky message she pours the liquid and its contents down the drain. She wasn't going to give in so easily.

*************************************************************

Now standing in the field next to the crooked moss covered well, the hanyou peers into the black. It had been a week since he'd seen her. Those brown mocha eyes, that thick ebony hair, and those rose red lips. She was so intoxicating. Even her scent sent him over the edge. Did he really miss her? Was her absence really that bothersome?

*************************************************************

The days dreary downcast illustrated her mood perfectly. Stepping out of her home, yellow bag on her back, the miko passes the shrine. In it's depths lies the forbidden well. The well that would bring her back to him if she wanted it to. Moisture filling her eyes she wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. She knew the battle was wearing thin. Would she stay here hiding or face her fate?

*************************************************************

Stay, go, stay, go. The thoughts plagued his head. Several times he climbed the lip, but then jumped off knowing she wouldn't take him back. Jumping onto the well's lip for the twentieth time in one minute, he prepares to jump into the black. Then suddenly two hands, one shove, and a blue light. Walking away from the well is Sango. Boomerang slung over her left shoulder.

*************************************************************

GO BACK! GO BACK! Her head was screaming pounding against her forehead. She couldn't go back though. What about rejection? What about I never want to see you again? Was she really strong enough to face that? Against her better judgment it was up the red staircase to the shrine she went.

*************************************************************

Through the light, on her roof, through her window, and she is nowhere to be found. Growling with impatience he finds her younger brother. This doesn't help his situation.

*************************************************************

Up the stairs, through the shrine, down the well, and he's nowhere in sight. Getting worried she runs into Shippo. He went after her?

*************************************************************

One hanyou down the well, one miko through the blue light, two souls meet at the crossroads.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

Fingers laced the two pull each other through the light. Back in the feudal era toppled onto one another the hanyou and miko look each other in the eye

*************************************************************

_**Recap **_

"_Is that all I am, Inuyasha? Do I mean nothing more to you?" Kagome screams red in the face._

"_You'll never be her! I don't care how many arrows you shoot. You'll always be a shard detector and nothing more." Inuyasha seethe fangs showing._

"_GOOD! I'M GLAD I'M NOT LIKE KIKYOU! AND LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU DO WITHOUT YOUR SHARD DETECTOR!"_

"_FINE LEAVE! I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"_

"_FINE!"_

"_Good riddance you stupid wench!"_

"_SHUT UP AND SIT YOU POMPOUS ASS!"_

*************************************************************

"You came after me." Kagome breathes drowning in his amber orbs.

"You didn't come back." Inuyasha mumbles.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to. I am only a shard detector remember."

"Look, Kagome. You're more than just a shard detector. I shouldn't have said those things. I am sorry."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I still can't hear you."

"DAMMIT KAGOME JUST FORGET IT!"

"Inuyasha sit."

_**Slam!**_

"I said I'm sorry alright? I screwed up! I made a mistake! I'm glad you're not Kikyou, but Kagome! And you are more than just a friggen shard detector."

"You mean that, Inuyasha?"

"Yes I mean it. Two seconds together and you sit me. Jezze."

"Sorry. I think this should make up for it."

Bending over she plants a small kiss on his cheek. Burning up Inuyasha stares after Kagome as she walks away. _Three little words…_

* * *

Rate and Review please!


End file.
